


Pelagic Placidity

by egelskaseriunaHxH



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Affection, Fluff and Angst, Honestly it's very vague and like one line, Idk if to tag this as spoilers or not, Kissing, M/M, Seaside, idk how to tag this i'm sorry, poetic writing, s4 spoilers i guess?, vague timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-28
Updated: 2021-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelskaseriunaHxH/pseuds/egelskaseriunaHxH
Summary: It had always been Armin's dream to see the sea; to smell the salt of the ocean breeze and witness the never-ending expanse of cerulean waves that seemed to go beyond what the eye could see. His dream was built around the premise of there being more - so much more - to life than the stifling monotony of grass, wood and stone.Eren shared in this dream, and yet, where Armin clung to the ocean as a symbol of hope and freedom, for Eren it had only served as a reminder of what their lack of freedom kept at bay - any semblance of a normal life. As it tenderly cultivated Armin's ambitions, it simultaneously fuelled Eren's deeply rooted resentment and frustration at the reality of their situation.For one, the sea was the life and opportunities that could be made possible; for the other, the sea was the taunt of a life so stifled that something as fickle as a body of water could disguise itself as a faux-premise of freedom.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Pelagic Placidity

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what to say. I wrote this initially for my brother who is big on Eremin, then it turned into something for myself as comfort and then I used it to hurt myself yikes. 
> 
> This is my first time writing and posting for this ship and anything for this fandom so I genuinely hope it's okay. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this mess.
> 
> Please excuse any glaring issues or errors - this is un-betaed and I'm autistic and dyslexic :) 
> 
> \- M. A.

The faint roar of the ocean rolling up to the shoreline like a wave of telltale footsteps down a busy street at rush hour lulled Eren into a deep state of relaxation - somewhere halfway between sleep and wakefulness. The crash of the retreating tide against the endless grains of sand remained the soft cry of a memory that was once the fading footfalls against chipped cobblestones as the city slowly waded from the bustle of the day to the still of dusk.

The salty tang that tinged the cool wisps of wind wafting across from the water to the sand and eventually to the nearby fishing village served as a soft trigger to the stench of the river that coursed through the Shiganshina District on its pathway to the inner walls. The caress of the evening sun littered gentle kisses across every inch of tan skin bared to the elements, fading to a soothing warmth akin to the dry heat of dying embers as its once-fiery tongue lapped meekly through the thin layer of his roughly-darned swim trunks.

If he kept his eyes closed, he could envision that he was once again a slight boy of 7, squatting beside the grassy banks that lined the Shiganshina river; the wafts of treated water permeating his clothes as he scrambled to save unlucky tadpoles whilst Armin ordered him from the safety of his perch on the stone wall behind.  
  
_Armin_.  
  
Armin had remained a constant in his life for as long as Eren could recall; as his body followed its circadian cycle, as the sun displayed its daily dive beneath the horizon only to emerge once more the following day, Armin would be there.  
  
It had always been Armin's dream to see the sea; to smell the salt of the ocean breeze and witness the never-ending expanse of cerulean waves that seemed to go beyond what the eye could see. His dream was built around the premise of there being more - so much more - to life than the stifling monotony of grass, wood and stone. Eren shared in this dream, and yet, where Armin clung to the ocean as a symbol of hope and freedom, for Eren it had only served as a reminder of what their lack of freedom kept at bay - any semblance of a normal life. As it tenderly cultivated Armin's ambitions, it simultaneously fuelled Eren's deeply rooted resentment and frustration at the reality of their situation. For one, the sea was the life and opportunities that could be made possible; for the other, the sea was the taunt of a life so stifled that something as fickle as a body of water could disguise itself as a faux-premise of freedom.  
  
Eyes still closed against nature's artistic exhibition, Eren rolled onto his side, ignoring the bite of the grains of sand that had adhered themselves to his damp skin as he blindly reached for the warmth of his lover's hand or hip; any point of contact would suffice. Still soothed by the faint roar of the ocean beyond, a gentle, genuine smile graced the features of the brunet's face as warm, softer fingers grazed against his scarred appendage. He brought Armin's hand to his lips and pressed soft kisses to each digit, sighing in peaceful contentment as Armin's other hand snaked up to caress his cheek and tug slightly on his hair strands, slightly crunchy from the salt of the seawater.  
  
"Eren? Look at me..." Armin's voice was as soft as ever, deliciously comforting without a shard of pain or anxiety marring its intonation. Eren blindly pulled Armin in for a clumsy kiss, murmuring against his beloved's lips, "In a moment, dear."  
  
Armin echoed his satisfied sigh and smiled against Eren's lips before swiping his thumb across the taller male's knuckles in an affectionate, familiar motion. "I love you forever, Armin." Eren brushed their noses together in a loving caress as they shared another lazy kiss. Their lips curved upwards together in a shared, heartfelt smile as Armin whispered his response, "I love you always, Eren. Won't you open your eyes now, love? Look at me..."  
  
And so Eren did.  
  
The sound of the waves, shifting of the sand; the smell of the salt, soothing heat of the evening sun and the hands of his beloved all faded away to a chilly room as his eyes adjusted to the light.  
  
Armin lay at his feet, angelic features unrecognisable in a face battered, bruised and bloody. Eren looked down at his bloody fist and closed his eyes again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please leave any feedback - whether positive or criticism. It's my first time writing Eremin and so any support would mean a lot especially as writing is my coping mechanism and comfort against the struggles of life yikes 
> 
> Wishing you a nice day <3 
> 
> P.S. Title approval/suggestions? Unsure about current title but hoping it fits xx
> 
> \- M. A.


End file.
